Stars
by Shizuka Kuruzo
Summary: A single event had led into the reunion of separated friends. Old friendship rekindled. Will Takemoto's old unrequited love to Hagu still be? Same with Yamada's? In the end, will all still be friends? Or be turned to rivalry? Pairing still indefinite! R


**A/N: **I'm back and since you know? I'm quite lazy and I have like 2 stories (that I won't post here) that need to be finished. Actually I'm just on the 1st chapter of both. Hopefully this would be a full length story if reader would like it to be. Also I'm quite addicted to Honey and Clover, thus making this a Honey and Clover fanfic. I still don't know about the pairings here. So... Hmmmm. Don't get angry with me okay?

**Disclaimer: **Honey and Clover doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Chika Umino. You know it! I know it! So why say it? Right?

**Disclaimer #2: **Song used for this chapter, Stars are sung by Callalily. This song isn't really in my list of favorite but I think the lyrics are nice.

**Disclaimer #3: **Characters are not mine. Unless stated otherwise, most likely there won't be one. Plot was gotten from either me or the song used.

**Stars**

_By Shizuka Kuruzo_

**Prologue: **_What was left of them... Their new life._

_**...A picture of you reminds me how our years have gone so lonely...**_

It was sunset.

A young man was laid comfortably on the grass with his bike parked a meter or two away from him. Just like what he always did. Though now he was dressed in a suit, unlike before in his white t-shirt and khaki shorts. A picture of him and his friends on his hand.

He looked at it, longingly.

"How long had it been?"

The young man, Takemoto Yuuta, sighed. It had been a few years after his departure and separation from his friends. He never forgot them. He thought, 'Who would?' Mayama Takumi, Hanamoto Hagumi, Yamada Ayumi, Hanamoto Shuuji, Morita Shinobu. They were them. They were...

He paused.

How would he describe them? Maybe, crazy? Perhaps, a little bit poor? Extremely talented beings? As the list goes on, He was sure of one thing.

They were his friends. His priceless and valued friends.

He was only about 19 when he had met them. A mere young adult. Starting college as an art student.

And now... He's...

He stopped and shook his head.

_**...Why did you come and leave without saying that you love me... **_

Hanamoto Hagumi, called Hagu by her friends, sat on the floor a canvas before her.

Many things had happened during her past years.

It all started when she came with her father's cousin, Shuuji. She was 18 back then. In her young age, she achieved many awards, done and gone to many art shows and been, she paused, confused.

Takemoto Yuuta, one of her closest friend, for one had confessed to her.

_'I think I love you...'_

He had confessed, one day after his 2 month journey "to find himself". Though his romantic interest in her had remained unanswered or unrequited, they remained friends. She even gave him a farewell gift, a sandwich with honey and some 4-leaf clovers. She knew how he felt though. The hurt. The tears. The feeling...

Another one that caused her confusion might be the pressure. She clearly remembered the reaction of art investors, spectators and teachers when she told them that after college she'd return to the countryside once again.

_'Don't you think it's selfish?' 'You're selfish for doing that!'_

That was the things they said to her, or at least somewhere along that lines.

Morita, the eccentric guy or a bit crazy though talented guy. She'd even admit that she was attracted to him. Maybe in love, who knows?

But she chose to be with Shuuji, her father's cousin. Why? It's because Hagu loves art more than anything. Even if she was romantically interested with Morita, she still immature about romance. Also, Shuuji is always there. He's somehow her comfort zone.

Someday, maybe, she and her college friends would meet, once again. Ayu, Takemoto, Mayama and... Morita.

**_...Saying I love you again. Are you listening?..._**

She sighed. Yamada Ayumi sighed. She remembered how someone said to her that, 'If you want that plant to grow you have to break and remove the part of the broken branch.'

It was like love... If you want to fall in love after your heartbreak you should be willing to set it free

_How can you set someone free if you don't even have a hold on them at all?_

For the umpteenth time she sighed.

Years and years had passed, she still hadn't give up on Mayama. Mayama Takumi was the guy. He was one of her college friends.

It was kind of ironic though. She has someone named Nomiya Takumi who stands by her. Who likes her...

Both named Takumi, both have glasses, both working or _used_ to work with each other, one 'complete' version and another 'incomplete' version and yet she can't seem to fully love Nomiya the 'complete' version and the one she likes, the 'incomplete' version Mayama, can't like her.

She should really move on with the Mayama thing. It was very unfair for Nomiya and maybe it was very unfair for her heart.

_**...Open your eyes once again. Are you crying?... **_

'Is it okay to wait for Yamada? Would it be worth it to wait for her? In the end, would she want me? Would she love me?'

That kind of thoughts had floated through Nomiya Takumi's mind.

He wasn't always like this. He was once a playboy, at least which was what people thought. What happened to him? What was this thing he was feeling? Was it anger? Was it pride? Or perhaps maybe it was hurt? Hurt that _she _chose the incomplete version of him? The one Mayama wants to be like? The one... The one that is him, Nomiya Takumi.

_**...If only you could hear me shout your name... **_

_'For some when you utter, 'Do you know Morita Shinobu?' some would automatically reply, 'THE Morita Shinobu?'. Some would reply, 'The eccentric guy? Or the one who continuously failed college?' You know, stuffs like that. In reality though they don't know much about me. Me and my bleeding heart.'_

That was the thought of Morita Shinobu. His feeling of hurt. _Rejection._

No one would think than Morita would even feel these things. It was unnatural for him.

Was it a good or bad thing to repeat college? Meeting them?

One thing he was sure though, if fate and destiny had their way. He was bound to meet them all. They also would come back. He was sure of that.

_**...If only you could feel my love again...**_

Mayama Takumi... His life had been a wonder to him. How Yamada could like someone like him when she already have Nomiya, a great guy though it would be hard for him to admit? Was their something about him? And Rika? Would she really love him? Would it last? Would his trip to Spain... Really help him? How was Takemoto? Morita? Shuuji? Hagu? How was Yamada?

Does Yamada still like him? Would he still come back?

_**... The stars in the sky will never be the same...**_

Unbeknownst to them, something was bound to happen.

And that something is where our story begins...

**-H&C--H&C--H&C--H&C--H&C--H&C--H&C--H&C--H&C--H&C--H&C--H&C--H&C--H&C--H&C--H&C--H&C--H&C--H&C--H&C--H&C--H&C-**

That was our prologue! Well it was more like a character intro thingy. Do you like it? Or simply hate it?

This just popped out of my mind. I hope that you won't hate me for this. Pairing is still indefinite though I'm a shipper of TakemotoXHagu and YamadaXMayama and a little bit of YamadaXNomiya. I don't know really.

Please review and when you review please write your liked pairing. Thank a bunch.

-Shizuka Kuruzo


End file.
